1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus such as squeegees for cleaning glass windows and other smooth, polished surfaces, and more specifically to apparatus used in automobile service stations for cleaning automobile and truck windshields.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although a great majority of modern auto service stations have in recent years converted to a self-service business style, most conscientious station management nevertheless attempts to make the self-service environment as convenient as possible to customers. This includes providing, in addition to self-service gasoline pumps, handy access to tire air and radiator water delivery hoses, paper towels and a windshield-cleaning squeegee. However, despite the convenience they add, these additional accessory items require additional equipment, and constant attention and maintenance, because they are so frequently worn out, used up, stolen and/or negligently or intentionally damaged.
For example, a service station providing a windshield squeegee for customers' use must normally also provide a bucket or wall-mounted reservoir containing windshield washing detergent or solvent. In addition to the effort and expense of providing and perhaps installing these, personnel needs to attend to keeping such bucket or reservoir full and from being stolen, along with the squeegee. Indeed, in some locations, an untethered squeegee will not last more than an hour or two before being stolen and needing to be replaced, thus making it economically impossible for management there to provide the convenience of a squeegee to its customers. And, where window-cleaning squeegees get high-volume use, personnel needs to re-fill reservoirs every hour, or two, thus distracting personnel from other duties.
Water delivery hoses of the type normally used for filling an automobile radiator may be relied upon for window-cleaning water, but these too are subject to wear, negligent damage, vandalism and theft. The valved nozzles at the hose ends are run over and damaged, or cut off by thieves; sometimes, the entire length of a hose is stolen. Further, the conventional construction of these valved nozzles is often not advantageous to automobile service station customers' use. For example, in operating a valved nozzle to fill a hot radiator, the user's hand must be very close to the radiator and other hot parts in an engine compartment which may cause burns. Conventional garden-type hoses without nozzled ends may merely be inserted into a radiator neck; but, these have drawbacks, as well, in that water flow and volume must be controlled with a bibcock at the input end of the hose. This makes it very difficult to monitor the fill-level of a radiator unless the vehicle is able to be pulled up close to the bibcock at the hose's input end.
Squeegees which have their own water or solvent delivery systems are known. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 556,722 issued to Ford in 1896 which shows a combination brush and squeegee having a hollow handle connected to a hose which delivers water to the cleaning head of the apparatus, wherein a petcock with a drain valve is integrally mounted in the handle. As another example, Wagner, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,585 issued in 1928, shows a "washing head" for washing and drying windows. Wagner employs small apertures for fluid delivery to the cleaning portion of the washing head, and an in-line, two-way valve for switching between cleaning and drying fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,638 issued to Blum in 1954 shows a cleaner specifically designed for cleaning opposing faces of closely adjacent windows. Blum employs a self-wetting squeegee in fluid communication with a pressurized reservoir, the squeegee having a washing element, a wiping element, spray nozzles and a fluid flow control valve. Benz, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,702 issued in 1974, shows water delivered to a window cleaning sponge by a hose which runs outside, and parallel to, rods upon which the sponge is suspended. A channel through Benz's transverse sponge support delivers water to small apertures for emitting spray adjacent the sponge. Water flow in Benz's device is via the hose's own control valve. Australian Patent No. 278,014, issued in 1967 to Milne, shows a floor cleaning squeegee wherein fluid is delivered through the handle to the squeegee head via apertures in close relation therewith. Milne also suggests use of an in-line detergent reservoir for adding detergent to the water flowing from the water source to the cleaning head. All of these devices may yield advantages in certain situations. However, the hoses that supply these squeegees with water could be easily cut by thieves. And, such self-wetting squeegees do not promote the greatest economy in the service station environment, because they require purchase and maintenance of a second water hose in addition to the radiator water hose already installed at most service stations.
Squeegees which deliver detergent or solvent through integral fluid-delivery conduits are known. Examples include that shown in the Australian Patent to Milne, cited above. However, such systems would not be easy to regulate in a service station environment; waste would be likely.
Thus, it appears that a need exists for a window-cleaning squeegee which is theft and damage resistant, along with a long-lasting, easily-regulatable, window-cleaning detergent or solvent source. And, it also appears that it would be beneficial if service station management could offer customers a safe and convenient source of radiator water, without that water service being vulnerable to damage and theft.